Obsession
by Dbrloveless
Summary: An unhealthy obsession leads L to draw many pictures of Light as he observes him in class. AU High school LxLight
1. Chapter 1

In which Light is a class genius and L is a hopeless romantic/bullied. L saved by Light from bullies. L knows capoeira but doesn't use it.

Soooooooooooo I have not written in FOREVER. Blegh. Anyhow, this is an AU story of L and Light in high school (done to death, I know…but DEAL). Light is not Kira and L is not a detective…also, L is pretty obsessive here. Anyhow, without further ado, enjoy! :D

[[~*~*~*~*~*~]]

_Light Light Light._

This mantra had been repeated continuously in L's mind ever since he first laid eyes on the beautiful brunette and consumed his thoughts as sweet confectionery once did (not that L didn't still delight in the hourly dose of sugar). It was torturous to have to sit in the same classroom as the popular Light Yagami without being able to smell him, run his hands through that silken hair, or taste that sweet smooth-talking tongue of his. No, newly transferred high school student L Lawliet didn't even have the privilege to speak with the most sought-after man in the entire region. Needless to say, engaging in any romantic or sexual activity with the said boy was out of the question.

L heaved a heavy and quite audible sigh in the middle of his advanced calculus class, announcing, quite obviously, to the room that he had let his mind wander again and was not paying even an inkling of attention. The teacher in the front of the room grimaced but moved on after a slight pause, as he had long since gotten used to this behavior. With his knees drawn up to his chest in his seat, L's idle hand now reached for a pencil and began to doodle the familiar outlines of a certain brunette in his notebook, which, of course, was completely devoid of any real notes. He_ was _tied with Light as the top in their class after all, but whereas Light was the picture of perfection, L was a messy slob—someone who Light wouldn't even spare a second glance to. The soft features began to take shape on L's paper as he snuck sidelong glances at the object of his affections, who, at the moment, was staring out the window. God, how L loved it when Light did that. His eyes always seem to lose the harsh edge to them, noticeable only to L as the brunette's nearly perfect façade of friendliness blinded everyone else.

The doodle now finished, L closed his notebook just as the last bell rang, signaling the end of school. He was very secretive with his hobby, of course. If anyone else discovers the fact that L already had two entirely full Light-centric notebooks of doodles, odes, and diary entries, and is now working on a third one, he would never be able to live it down. Slowly getting to his feet, L packed his backpack and shuffled his way out of the room and to the fields around the tennis court, knowing all too well that Light will be there for tennis club as usual. He didn't even need to look at the page in his notebook that had Light's schedule scrawled on it (first notebook, page 12) in order to know this crucial information, for he had long since memorized it. L took a seat on a slight rise on the grass behind the many other people who have gathered to watch the game and withdrew his notebook again. He eyed the display of curves that the tight tennis shorts made obvious as Light walked onto the court and, already, felt himself getting excited. Pencil touched paper as he traced the beautiful toned body made available to him whenever Light jumped for the ball, causing his shirt to lift. Hungry eyes drank all this in, not letting any detail, however insignificant, escape. If only he could touch that…if only he could claim that body and mind as his, his life would be absolutely perfect.

"_Ah…Light!" depraved cries rang through the room as L's body was ravaged both by the hungry gaze and fingers from his subject of fantasies._

Light was squinting his eyes due to the bright sunlight streaming down, but L could see that he was ignoring it. Mere sunlight wasn't going to make Light lose a tennis match. His pride was too great, after all.

"_Yes L?" was the smooth purr of a reply as a slender finger prodded his tight entrance before slowly slipping in. The first finger was soon joined by another, and then a third as Light stretched the writhing boy underneath him. Fierce, half-lidded eyes focused for a second on L's face before lowering onto the other's chest. This action was followed by Light giving L's already hard nipples a teasing lick before that luscious tongue swirled around the nub like it was the most exotic form of candy. The boy's other hand descended and fingers brushed gently against the tip of L's member._

The brunette wrapped his hands around his tennis racket and gave several experimental swings. His eyes were set in determination.

_L arched his back as his eyes begged the boy currently dominating him for more. It worked, and Light wrapped his palm tightly around L's throbbing member and gave several firm pumps. Those ever observant black orbs squeezed shut in pleasure as soft, uncontrollable gasps escaped from L's lips._

Light dove for the ball from his opponent, sending it crashing back to the other side easily. Seemingly with no extra effort, he swiftly navigated himself to the other side of the court where the ball was headed this time and hit it again. The straining muscles in his legs were the only signs that this was a workout for him at all.

_Those slender fingers withdrew and L moaned in disappointment. This did not last long, however, as Light pulled the other's legs onto his shoulders and positioned himself at the entrance. Slowly, he slipped himself in as L squeezed his eyes shut and gasped at the sudden pain. His limbs trembled and he noticed Light's leg muscle tense as the brunette fought against the urge to simply pound into the other._

The crowd cheered as Light scored yet again and ended the game with him as the winner—the usual outcome. The loud decibel of noise brought L back down to earth and his eyes wandered down to the picture he had been drawing. Somehow, it no longer depicted Light playing tennis but had rapidly advanced to something much raunchier. L's eyes shined briefly with amusement as he gazed at the perfect depiction of him and Light together, pre-coital. One thing is for certain: he's going to have interesting dreams again tonight.

TBC

[[~*~*~*~*~*~]]


	2. Chapter 2

It's a quick update this time. I'm actually going to China tomorrow so I don't know how long it will take me to finish another chapter. Stick with me~ 3. Also, thank you very much for the reviewers and the favoriters! I love you guys.

[[~*~*~*~*~*~]]

The next day dawned bright and early as L shrugged into his usual white shirt and jeans and stuffed his feet into a pair of battered old shoes, much to his chagrin. Breakfast was a fast affair as his "father," Watari, prepared a freshly baked strawberry cake and sugar-infested tea for L to stuff down. Most people would be appalled at his choice of foods, L knew, but that was the only way he was able to keep his mental capacity up to par. He slung his backpack over his shoulders and headed out the door.

"Have a good day at school," called Watari with a little wave to L's retreating back. This, L acknowledged with a cursory nod.

This day at school was the same as always: the monotonous morning without Light as a distraction, the table where he sat for lunch by himself, and the sharp increase in heart rate as he first laid eyes on Light in the last class of the day. Today, Light looked as brilliant as ever, with his hair combed so that every strand was in place and with that radiant—yet fake—smile plastered on his face. Light, as usual, was immune to the piercing gaze that L fixed on him and didn't even seem to notice it. He was probably used to being admired by everyone, L deducted. This was the only aspect of L that was in accordance with everyone else.

As previously mentioned, this day went by much the same as every other…until this last class period. When Light walked in today and proceeded to ignore L's very existence altogether, something in L snapped and he told himself that he could not allow this to go on for much longer. With this in mind, he brought out the Tupperware of cake he had saved in his backpack and opened it before proceeding to where Light was sitting and speaking calmly to his admirers. Right in front of the brunette, L tripped in an obviously staged fashion and dumped the contents onto the boy. He loved cake and he had to admit that he felt great remorse at the loss, but this one had to be sacrificed for the greater good. Brown eyes widened in shock as Light turned first towards him and then to his ruined clothes.

"Oops," L said in his usual monotone. His large, black unblinking eyes bore down on Light's while his expression remained infuriatingly innocent, "I apologize to Light-san as that was purely on accident." He reached down with an already prepared napkin and offered it to the other, "Perhaps this would help."

Light's eyes narrowed only slightly at him as he reluctantly reached up for the napkin. L noticed dully that the other made sure not brush against his skin…as if L was contagious with some kind of incurable disease. Aside from that, however, the brunette's expression remained peaceful and he even turned the corners of his lips up slightly, "Oh don't worry about it, L-san, this can be washed out very easily."

L paused slightly to take in this new information. He had to admit that he was honestly surprised that Light even knew his name. The rest of the things that the brunette did were obviously fake shows put on to preserve the delusions every other person in the room had about Light's kind and forgiving character. The pause lasted only a couple seconds before L replied again, "Yes, I am sure that it can be." Stubbornly persistent and pretending not to notice Light's purposeful avoidance of contact, he held out his hand for the other boy to take, "L," he said curtly, "I don't believe we've spoken before. It is a pleasure to be acquainted with you." _Oh, it was a pleasure indeed._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was boring. Boring boring boring boring. Nothing ever changed around here. It was always either he was not paying attention during class or he was surrounded by worshippers prying him for responses to their idiotic conversations. Playing along always exhausted him by the end of the day, leaving him wanting nothing more than to collapse on his bed at home and tune out everything. Therefore, at the start of his last class of the day, calculus, he failed to notice someone moving towards him before it was too late and the piece of cake had already tumbled onto his uniform. His surprise only grew as he realized that the person who did it was none other then L, the quiet boy who sat on the other side of the room and never engages with anyone. Quickly, the surprise turned to suspicion as he realized the fact that with that boy sitting so far away, there was no way he just happened to trip on accident…directly in front of Light. There had to have been an ulterior motive. The brunette knew that the other's intelligence matched him in nearly every aspect and immediately perceived this action as a threat. Perhaps this was L challenging him directly.

His expression barely changed as he composed himself before a brief exchange full of forced politeness occurred between the two of them. When L reached out his hand for the taking, Light inwardly cringed. The other honestly looked like he had never seen a shower in his life. Regardless, not risking the chance of others thinking less of him, he offered his own hand and gripped L's in a firm handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine." _Lies lies lies._

"Perhaps if Light-san is free this evening, we could discuss the coursework in more depth?"

Light gave an apologetic smile at this before shaking his head, "I would love to be able to engage with someone for an intellectually challenging discussion, but I am afraid that I am rather busy tonight. Perhaps another time." _No, please don't ask me again._

"That is quite unfortunate then. Yes, I will be sure to ask you some other day," L replied stoically, his expression not changing in the slightest.

Light beamed another smile at this and nodded at L before the boy retreated back to the other side of the room. The moment he was gone, Light's admirers gathered around him with shocked whispers asking if he was ok or if he needed clothes to borrow and whether he needed help changing into those clothes. Light sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long class period.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L drew his feet up to the edge of the seat and sat in his usual hunched position. His outward appearance never changed as he was even better than Light was at hiding his emotions, but there was no mistake that his insides were turning in the most unpleasant fashion. In fact, L was now sulking.

He had been rejected.

This was a major blow to him, and he wondered what had gone wrong exactly with his method of, with a lack of a better word, hitting on Light. Everything went according to what he had read in romance books (read only to better educate himself with this field, of course). He had 'accidentally' dropped something on the other's clothes, their eyes had locked in a heated moment, and he had even offered to help the brunette. Usually, in the novels, the receiver of these actions would have been rendered breathless by a newfound love-at-first-sight feeling. However, this was sorely not the case with Light.

Glumly, he opened his notebook and began drawing another doodle of Light, this time with the both of them sitting at a restaurant table. As he moved to write down the date of the doodle, a sudden realization hit him. Today was February 13th. That meant that tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Ideas once again began churning in his head at the thought of the things he could do to fix the blunders of today. Maybe it wasn't too late for him after all.

[[~*~*~*~*~*~]]

Review review review review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

I just finished this chapter at the Japanese airport XD. I'm waiting for my flight to China. :3 Don't expect the next update to be too soon. I still don't know when the next time I'll be able to get online will be. Anyhow, thank you very much for the reviews, alerts, and favs! As usual, I love you guys :]. Btw, this (and the previous chapters) weren't beta-ed and were barely re-read by me after I was done (I had no time X.x) so mistakes are all my fault. ^^;;

[[~*~*~*~*~*~]]

Watari knew of L's obsession with Light. He'd seen those notebooks of pictures and poems more often than he would have liked. Watari also knew that with L's personality, going that long without trying to grab Light's attention was uncharacteristic of him. Perhaps his ward was feeling shy for once in his life. After all, he's never taken a major liking to anyone before. Therefore, Watari was taken aback when he saw L shuffle into the house with determined eyes and announce that he was going to make chocolate, _chocolate_ of all things, for Light Yagami. L then went on a long rant about how his chocolate had to be the best. No exceptions.

"Of course I can help you, L…but may I ask what prompted you to want to do this?" Watari asked the other curiously, a small smile donning his face.

"What prompted me is of no consequence, Watari," was the curt reply, hinting to the older man that L did not want to discuss this in any further detail, "Now I believe you already have all the necessary ingredients in the cupboard?"

"Of course L," said Watari as he led L to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of cooking chocolate.

He offered those to L and the boy took it reluctantly between his thumb and forefinger, not really sure what he was supposed to do with it. Large eyes examined the contents before fingers ripped the bag open ungracefully and half the contents spilled on the ground. L observed the catastrophe with a distressed frown. However, counter intuitively, it wasn't the fact that he now had a mess to clean up that caused this expression; it was the fact that all this good chocolate was now wasted that gave L pangs in his heart. With a discontented sigh, he waited until Watari finished throwing away the chocolate on the floor before looking at the older man with questioning eyes. Watari simply smiled and handed him premade chocolate mold in the shape of tiny square blocks.

L watched as the stove was turned on and the chocolates began melting. However, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was not right. Taking out a spoon, he dipped it into the chocolate before lifting it to his lips for a taste. All of a sudden, he realized what it was that he was missing. The chocolate was definitely not sweet enough. L lifted the corners of his lips a little in a small smile as he reached smugly for the bag of sugar sitting on the counter. It was good that he caught this error before giving the chocolate to Light…he couldn't give Light second-rate chocolate, after all. Before Watari could resist, L had dumped almost half the sugar in the bag into the pot of melting chocolate.

Watari's eyes widened slightly at this and he made a move to take the pot off of the stove, "L, this is too much sugar," Watari offered, "Why don't we restart and make a new pot?"

Before the older man could reach the pot, however, his hand was knocked aside by the irritated boy. "Nonsense, Watari," L replied coolly, "this amount of sugar is the correct amount that chocolate should have."

Watari, after all his experiences with L, knew that at this point, there was no point in arguing further with the boy. Throughout the entire time that L was letting the chocolate cool in the mold and decorating it with caramel streaks that formed pretty designs, the older man could only watch with a sinking heart as L created the path to his own demise

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Valentine's Day. Light's least favorite day of the year. He knew that this holiday was just an excuse for half of the school to shower him with their affections and bake things for him without feeling the self-consciousness of being the only one to do it. It hasn't been the first class and already flowers, cards, chocolate, and stuffed animals alike were having trouble fitting into his locker. This was all just one big headache and he sometimes even wanted to just tell people to stop because he was going to throw them all out anyways. Besides, he hated the taste of chocolate...or sweets in general. The only factor that made him even come to school at all today was his pride and desire to keep that perfect attendance record that he's kept throughout his entire life.

So, with his pride edging him on, he made it through the majority of the day until finally, finally he walked into the last class of the day.

Wait. Rewind.

He didn't walk into the last class of the day. Actually, through the shocked haze in his mind, Light realized that he was actually _falling_. What had caused him to fall? Light could recall the sensation of his body hitting something else hard before he lost his balance and toppled down to the floor. This was absolutely ridiculous, Light decided. He, out of anyone, should not fall and make a fool of himself. Plus, where had that something hard come from? There wasn't supposed to be anything near the door. With a quick push from his arms, he hoisted himself back up and stood majestically as if nothing happened. Turning around to look at the object, he became instantly confused.

What he saw was simply black; it was a mass of blackness that seemed to engulf him. It took half a second more before Light realized that it was eyes he was looking at and that those eyes were dangerously close and boring into him. It was all he could do not to snarl at the offending person standing in a slouched position in front of him.

"And _that_ was an accident, too, I take it?" Light whispered as he kept his expression serene for the rest of the class to see.

"Ah…yes," L replied, "That was very regretful. It was not my intention to make Light-san trip." The bastard didn't look regretful at all.

Framing his expression into one of a gentle smile, Light spoke just as civilly, with honey practically dripping off every word. "Oh do not worry about it, L-san. Accidents happen even to the best of us."

L nodded slowly, hesitantly, as if he was contemplating something. Suddenly, a hand was extended to him and Light looked down. L had procured, seemingly out of nowhere, a square box wrapped with elegant white and black wrapping paper and was offering it to him. Light stared at it, uncomprehending, for a moment.

"What is this?"

"It is Valentine's Day chocolate," L said as he stared at Light as though this was the most obvious answer and he couldn't believe that Light hadn't come to the same conclusion.

Surprise registered in Light's eyes for less than a second before he broke out his most charming smile (L felt his heart melt a little even though he knew it was fake) and took the box from the offering hand. Light stepped back from L after doing this, much to L's dismay, and said his thanks before heading over to his usual seat in the classroom. All the while, his mind was running a mile a minute, mulling over what significance this box of chocolates held.

There was absolutely no way that L gave him this box of chocolates because he liked him, Light decided, especially after tripping him when he walked into the classroom. In addition, L had challenged him yesterday. That led him to only one conclusion…that this was yet another kind of challenge. Well, Light decided, the method that L went about doing it was lowly and just proved that Light was the bigger and better man for not fighting back. Despite the full-blown migraine he had now, he was determined not to lose his cool exterior. That bastard wasn't going to have the privilege to see him bothered by any of this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L had screwed up and he knew it. The boy had learned all about the pride that kept Light going through his careful observations of the brunette as he was drawing. Aside from the doodles in class, there were full blown paintings of Light hanging on the wall of L's room, as well as depictions of the brunette using various other mediums. L could even proudly call himself an expert in reading Light's expressions. Currently, he knew that Light was furious and that the declaration of the box as being chocolate didn't help him in any way. Making the brunette fall in front of the entire class was obviously a huge blow for Light, and, if L didn't know any better, the boy will probably stew about it for the rest of the day.

He pulled his legs to his chest on the seat and sighed. The urge to sulk was back and L took full advantage of it. The raven haired boy launched himself into one of the worst sulks he'd had in a long time as a pout made its way onto his expression. A hand lazily reached out and he began drawing a picture of Light with a piece of chocolate in his hand. Suddenly, L's eyes lit up again and he was filled with new hope. Perhaps once Light took a bite of his wonderful chocolate, he would forgive him. All was not lost.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Light finally allowed himself a huge sigh as he collapsed onto his bed at home. A pale hand reached up to cover the top half of his face to ensure maximum darkness beneath his closed eyelids. The piles of gifts were lying at the foot of his bed, as he was too exhausted to organize them now. At some point, he still had to take them out to the dumpster. His hand lifted slightly and he peeked out at the mound for a moment before sitting upright.

Oh that's right…L had given him something, hadn't he? The weird guy had claimed that it was chocolate, but Light sincerely doubted that it was just that. Who knows what else his eccentric classmate, and rival, added to the mix. He sifted through the pile until he came to that distinctive box that L had handed to him and opened it. Inside were some of the prettiest chocolates he's ever seen. They looked delicate yet they held demanding airs as if they were calling out to Light to pay attention to them. Intricate designs topped each and every one, forming patterns and sometimes even pictures. Obviously, L had put a lot of effort into these. Curiosity got the better of Light and he couldn't help but to pick one up and lift it to his mouth…they looked too good to waste anyways.

_No. No no no._

The piece of chocolate didn't even last in Light's mouth for more than a second before he spat it out violently. Frantic hands reached for tissues as strangled choking noises made their way out.

There was a knock on his door, "Light? Are you ok?" It was his worried mother.

Light took a moment to compose his voice before replying in a smooth tone, "Yeah, I'm fine mom. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, if you're sure. I'll call you to come down when dinner's done."

Light waited until her footsteps faded away before looking down at the box of chocolate with wide, horrified eyes. He knew that L would go to terrible lengths to ensure that he came out on top but this…_this_ was just crossing the line. The candy he had recently consumed was sweet. Too sweet.

_Poison._

[[~*~*~*~*~*~]]


End file.
